Time's Waterfall
by Mayuna
Summary: I just want someone to remember who I was when I die Skeletons fanfic for the LJ community


_What I remember most about Grandpa Ed's funeral were the stoic emotionless faces of the people who attended. My brother and I didn't recognize any of them causing Alex to nearly have a panic attack being surrounded, first off, by all these strangers not to mention our grandfather's dead body the centerpiece of the room. _

_I asked my mother, because my dad was really upset, who all those people were and why hadn't we ever seen them visiting the old geezer. From what she said they were past colleagues of his from over the years he had worked as a museum curator. That bothered me through out the entire service. _

_I mean yeah okay, these people knew our grandfather but they didn't KNOW him. Not the way that Alex, Rosie and I knew him. They didn't know the man who would walk us down to the park in the summer or play board games with us on rainy or snowy days. I remember glancing around briefly as I sat in between my brother and sister that day at the cemetery in those stupid fold up chairs that hurt your ass after a while, and I remember being grateful that among all the people there we had known him best. The three of us knew him for who he was and not what he had made himself out to be to the rest of the world. _

_I said a prayer that day that at least one person in this world would know me that well before I died……_

_Ed_

Alexander snuggled closer against Edward as the suns rays shone in through the slanted slates of the mini blind in front of the bedroom window. The previous week as Alexander and Rosie sat at the breakfast table his parents had delivered the best news that he had ever received in his life. They were going on vacation, for a month leaving the two more or less to their own devices. Alex's heart raced as he attempted to cover the blush that crept across his cheeks. He was able for the most part to contain his excitement over those few days that his parents were polishing off their plans and packing. A final word from Terri that the two not kill each other and left the two standing on the porch. As soon as the family SUV pulled away Alexander ran in the house in a flash to phone his lover. He knew Rosie, being their biggest and only supporter, wouldn't rat him out besides it was just his older brother. His parents wouldn't mind if Edward stayed over.

He laid a gentle kiss against the man's lips who was his everything and chuckled softly to himself as the other moaned groggily.

"Come on brother, time to get up." Alex chimed softly in Ed's ear. Edward turned his head away placing an arm across his eyes.

"No…just a little bit longer Al." He mumbled. Alex shook his head standing up. He placed his feet firmly on the floor before grabbing a corner of the blanket they had shared ripping it off of his brother. Ed groaned loudly as Alex dropped the blankets to the floor.

"Sorry brother but it's already noon and I really wanted to take a walk through the park." He said the pout that adorned his face evident in his voice. Ed sighed rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" He asked sitting up.

"Musuragi. It's quiet and hardly anyone walks along the paths that go into the woods so we'd have privacy." Alex said. A smile lit across Edwards face brightly. He grabbed Alex's wrist pulling him back down onto the bed with him.

"You know being…intimate outdoors has always been a fantasy of mine…" Ed said playfully. Alex felt his ears burn as the blush spread across his face. "Care to help me fulfill it my love?"

"Brother!" Alexander exclaimed somewhat shrilly his nervous embarrassment evident at his brother's bluntness.

"Awww; come on Al. I promise you'll like." He whispered seductively in the others ear. Alex gave off a throaty moan before gently pushing him away.

"Well I'm going to uh…shower." He said beginning to walk away. He paused at the door glancing back over his shoulder casting a glance. "You going to stay there all day or are you going to join me?" Ed smirked at Alex's rare display of straight forwardness quickly getting to his feet.

The sun cast its bright rays across the tree's causing it to be speckled across the forest floor. Edward and Alexander walked hand in hand stepping away from the path with Ed in the lead. He led his younger brother through the woods glancing back at him occasionally with a smirk and making sure he didn't stumble over any tree roots. The sound of rushing water reached their ears the further in they went.

"Brother what's that sound? A stream?" Alex asked intrigued glancing past his brother. Ed shrugged.

"I don't know, don't think so kind of sounds like a waterfall to me." He said. Alex grasped his brothers arm in both of his cuddling close to him as they walked.

"Could we check it out brother please?" He asked sweetly. Ed laughed and nodded.

"Of course we can Al." He said. Alexander smiled happily.

_June 20 1925_

_Dear Al,_

_Today started off uneventful for us didn't it? We woke up and decided to leave the hotel and go for a walk, even though you had to drag me out of bed but what else is new? I was grateful to get out there once we were. When we found the park and started to go exploring like we did when we were kids in Resembool it was a pretty nice surprise to find that waterfall all the way in the woods like that. Making love to you next to that waterfall made me realize how happy I am now that you're here by my side and we can explore it together._

_Ed_

"Brother look at it its perfect!" Alexander exclaimed happily as the waterfall came into view.

"Yeah kind of puny though." Ed remarked as it spilled off of the small cliff down into the stream that gurgled by. Alex cast him a side glance and sighed shaking his head. "What? Well it is…."

"Oh brother…." Alex said simply letting go of his hand and walking closer to the stream. He sat down on a rock pulling the elastic band from his hair. He shook his hair out as it fell down his shoulders running his fingers through it a few times. Edward stood off to the side and smiled feeling his heart race in his chest. The sun kissed Alex's golden strands causing them to shine brightly creating its own radiant light. His stormy eyes stared towards the waterfall a smirk playing across his lips as he took in its elegant beauty. Edward walked closer to his brother and sighed.

"Al you know I was just kidding right?" He asked. Alex turned his gaze towards his brother and nodded.

"Of course I knew you were brother don't worry about it." He said with a smile and a small laugh turning his attention back to the falls. Edward smirked and nodded his head nearly reaching his lover. He felt his ankle twist out from underneath him as he slipped on the mushy earth causing him to fall. He saw himself falling face forward the tree's root looming in front of his vision and becoming larger as he fell. In a desperate attempt he tried to put his hands out to break his fall and only distantly felt the impact on his forehead as a flash of white clouded his vision.

_Edward opened his eyes finding himself in the arms of his brother, best friend, lover and husband; the man who was his everything. Alphonse held his older brother in his lap and smiled down at him brushing his bangs aside._

"_You fell asleep brother." He said softly. _

"_Sorry about that. Your wore me out." He replied with a chuckle in his voice. Al laughed softly in turn his eyes shining brightly with admiration and love towards the other. Ed yawned and sat up regretfully ending the moment. He stretched and stood holding out his hand to Al. Al grasped it tightly and stood in turn. Ed glanced down at the tree root they had been sitting on and produced his pocket knife._

"_What are you doing brother?" Alphonse asked curiously as his brother knelt back down on the ground and began carving into the wood. Ed didn't reply just cast him a 'you'll see' look as he carved into the wood. He blew on it afterwards brushing aside the shavings and stood proud of his work. Al glanced down at the heart he had carved along with their initials._

"_Wow brother, how cliché." He said sarcastically. Ed narrowed his eyes at him and frowned. _

"_Well geez Al that's the last time I do anything for you." He said. Alphonse laughed taking Edward in his arms placing a gentle kiss against his lips. _

"_I love you brother." _

_I said a prayer that day that at least one person in this world would know me that well before I died……_

"Brother! Brother wake up! Please Edward don't do this to me Ed!" Edward cracked open his eyes and moaned placing a hand to his head. His body felt numb and his throat was sore. He groaned as the headache set in slowly but with force. As the world came back into focus he saw Alexander over him his tears falling down on Ed's face.

"Al?" He whispered out. A tortured sob escaped from Alex's throat forcefully.

"Edward I was so….I didn't think you'd…..oh god!" He cried out his head falling on his brother's chest as he cried.

"Al…don't…don't cry….it's….god my head hurts." He said blinking rapidly to try and clear the dots that floated in front of his eyes. Alex sat up wiping his eyes and he sniffled.

"Brother are you alright?" He asked his voice still thick with grief. Ed nodded his head slowly once before sitting up. He looked up and around him at everything as he brought his hand back to his head.

"Wow that hurt like hell. I've never passed out like that before…geez." He said. Alex held Edwards hand his lip still quivering. Ed shook his head slowly and take a deep breath. "I'll be alright." Alex nodded his head once concerned.

"Come on lets get out of here brother." Alex said after a few minutes had passed. Edward nodded allowing Alexander to help him up. He leaned against him resting his head against Alex's shoulder as an arm was laced around his waist. His gaze fell on the ground to the tree root that had been sitting on. He narrowed his eyes and strained his vision to see before commenting on it.

"Hey Al look." He said softly.

"Huh?" Alex asked following his brother's gaze to the root and gasped. "Brother look those are our initials but I didn't put them there."

"Yeah I know I can tell. That's been here a while." He replied. Alex's eyes shone brightly and Edward could tell he was getting excited at the prospect of who may have.

"Brother you don't think it was them. I mean grandpa Ed and Alphonse did visit Japan when they were younger do you think…."

"It's just a coincidence Al that's all. Now come on let's get out of here." He said. Alex nodded his head once and sighed knowing that his brother was probably just as curious about it as he was.


End file.
